


味觉

by luv_iceberg



Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa





	味觉

两个人的乐屋，他和我，各做各的。  
电脑包里取出一台手提电脑，那是自然。接着又是件类似形状的物体。  
“欸……”嘀咕、思索，兴许还苦恼上一阵，然后再想到对人开口，“まっすぅ，吃吗？”  
“什么？”  
“巧克力。”  
“好啊……”  
放下提案，绕到他身边。远远看到手提电脑一样的物体已被打开盖，键盘一样整齐排列若干小方块，用不同颜色的金属纸包着，微型视觉设计。  
“难得你会买。”  
“人家送的，手信。”  
“哪里？”  
“欸……”盖上盖，翻个面，认真看起了不知道是哪国的文字。“俄罗斯？罗马尼亚？……不是，应该就是俄罗斯吧。”  
“哦。”盒子重新打开，手环清脆作响，手指凌空画着圈，“什么区别？”  
“上头有写，”他把头凑近，取出一颗，又拿起另一颗，看样子大概是不同的，对照着看，“97.7，77.7……呃，”眼里写着无辜，“黑巧克力。”  
“……那算了。”说着，转身就回自己的位子，没有迟疑。  
“不吃吗？”  
“不吃，苦。”  
“这样哦，也对，まっすぅ喜欢甜的东西嘛……”  
后头说得很轻，以为别人听不到，在这上面被当成小孩子也没什么不好。

“……唔。”  
余光里，他把什么塞进了嘴。接着，乐屋又回到一开始的安静，只有纸页和空调的声响。  
然而没法像之前那样集中注意力。即使听不见吞咽声也能通过动态知道他嘴里含着什么，隔上一会儿喉结就会不经意滑动一下，嘴唇跟着一抿。  
应该是刚才拒绝的巧克力。这样想着，好像已经闻到嘴唇间溢出来的香味。  
“……欸！”有所发现时起了兴致的鼻哼声。他回过神，仰起脑袋睁大眼睛，“まっすぅ，”又嘬了下、咽了咽，“什么时候……”

舌头上躺着已融化了些的固体，表面又黏又滑，里头还有形状。跟想象中一样的味道，苦，极苦，哪怕经过稀释。  
平日总跟人较劲，今天却乖巧得不可思议，任凭挑拨逆来顺受。好一会儿才大而化之挪上一下，跟着吐出一声浓厚的喘息。  
松软又略扎手的脑袋，怕弄疼不敢太用力抱紧。偷偷睁眼看他，他也没阖紧双眼，睫毛颤个不停，眼睛半眯，深得如黑洞一双，逃不出丝毫光线。  
很快便融化到只剩下薄而软的一片，一碾就成了湿乎乎一滩。他哼哼着想大口往下咽，可没来得及付诸行动就被缠了个严实，无力抗拒唯有静静打颤。  
脑袋里全是他和巧克力苦味混在一起的气味，无视不喜欢的那部分也足以教人着迷。呼吸间，甘美的麻醉涌上脑壳，甚至有些忘了这里是哪里、自己或他又是谁和谁。

“唔唔……”  
被他使劲摇了几下肩突然清醒过来。脸颊的红晕看起来有些可爱，眼底还努力噙着没落下的眼泪，使劲起伏的胸口倒叫人感到过意不去。  
他终于缓过气，眨了眨眼，追问道，“……怎么样？”  
“苦。”  
“哼。”  
赌气地喷着气，一口喝干杯里的水，然后看了眼腕上的表。  
“正常五分钟吃完一颗。一捣乱，只用了不到四分钟。”  
他朝盒子里的另一块伸出了手指，却被人抢了先。  
“再试试？”  
“你不是不吃吗。”  
“虽然苦，但也不坏，”俯下身，对着他发烫的耳朵低语，“大人的口味。”


End file.
